


elevated

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: A break between two of the same one.





	elevated

"Did you find what you lost?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought that, too! But I couldn't wait..." She bounds over, smiling, curious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes, the same shade, stare back blankly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"N-No! You just... look very sad."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She takes her gloved hands and looks up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
  
  
  
  


| 

  
  
"No. In due time, I will meet them with open arms. My hands, reaching out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's because you haven't met them yet." Her own smile wilts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, tell me. Is there something on my face?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her laughter is weak, but it's laughter.  
  
  
"Of course. I can't hide from _you._"__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She startles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...I'll try."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
  
  
  


"For us."


End file.
